This invention relates to a nozzle and valve assembly for supplying a product to each one of a series of containers.
In the packaging industry, there is a general requirement for a device which is capable of supplying a predetermined amount of a product to each one of a series of containers. The product may be a mixture of a particulate solid product and a liquid. After a predetermined amount of product has been supplied to a container, there is the requirement for the device to provide a clean cut off of the supply of the product without supplying any extra product until supply is recommenced for supplying the next container.